


Damkat Drabbles

by mythtress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP questions and Drabbles for Damar/Dukat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who initiates hand holding?

It was one of those rare times when there was no pressing business, no enemy to face, no troops to command. A moment when no immediate threat of death presented itself. A moment to relax and that was exactly what he planned to do. Staying in for the night, lounging on the soft couch in the guest quarters he’d been assigned, which was a far cry from the horrible metal furniture he’d been dealing with aboard the Naprem. Indulging his curiosity with one of the novels scavenged off a Klingon freighter. He stretched full down to his manicured toes, letting out a contented sigh as his body eased back onto the pillow. He reached lazily for the champagne flute on the table, settling back with a shimmy of his shoulders and then the door chimed. At first confusion about who would be contacting him at this time, then annoyance at being interrupted before he’d even started. He snatched up the glass and took a sip before finally calling out, “Come in.”

The door swished open and the well cut figure of his first officer entered the room. His stance was strange. His breathing was uneven, eyes dilated, several strands of hair askew.

"Damar?"

The Glinn moved forward, appearing to gain some sobriety as he took in the sight of the Gul who sat up.

"I…" He looked away seeming reluctant to continue. "I’m sorry to have bothered you. I shouldn’t have come."

He abruptly turned to depart but halted when Dukat spoke.

"Would you care for something to read? Several novels were found on that freighter. Some might be half way decent. I could use another set of eyes to go through a few of them."

He picked up another padd from the table and motioned to the couch with it. Damar hesitated before moving to situate himself next to the man. He took the offered padd with a nod of thanks. As the pair settled back and began to read in silence, Dukat would steal glimpses. Damar had calmed, chest rising and falling with slow steady breaths, eyes sweeping side to side over the lines displayed on the device. Whatever event had caused the Glinn’s discomfort seemed to have passed.

At ease with the arrangement Dukat adjusted his position, allowing a hand to rest between them on the couch. He didn’t pull away when Damar’s hand timidly nudged his own. Spurred on by the lack of rejection, he intertwined their fingers, palms clasped tightly together. The physical contact was pleasant. Dukat gave a subtle squeeze as they both enjoyed the companionable silence between them.


	2. What do they dance to in the living room?

It was during the summer. Dying light throwing long shadows over the house they had come to share. Damar sat in the living room nursing a small glass of Kanar. Soft golden light playing across the floor boards, creeping up the walls as the sun sank deeper on the horizon. The whole house felt warm. Warmth in the sense of comfort, of this house finally feeling more like a home. Dukat sauntered in from the kitchen humming a tune Damar couldn’t place. He eyed the taller man as he approached. Damar had worked all day and wanted nothing more than to relax his sore muscles. Dukat seemed to have other ideas as he bowed lightly and offered his hand.

"Care to dance?" He smiled in that horribly charming way of his.

"We don’t have any music." Damar pointed out looking sideways at him, a little quirk to his lips.

Dukat hummed several bars of that unknown song before asking, “We can pretend.”

He offered his hand more emphatically and Damar took it with a heavy sigh. Dukat helped support some of his weight as he was dragged wearily onto his feet. Dukat’s hand slid easily into place on Damar’s hip, clasping his other hand at shoulder height. Pulling him in close he began to hum again.

"What is that?" Damar asked as he was lead into swaying side to side.

"Just something I heard from a man." Damar pulled far enough away for Dukat to see him squint in question. The man chuckled and brought them in close, jaws rubbing in affection.

"No one to worry about, just an old singer I met once. Gave me some good advice about you."

"Did he now?"

They turned slowly, stepping together in a simple rhythm. Dukat made an affirmative sound before picking up the song once more. Damar didn’t ask anything else. He let himself be led in the gentle dance, listening to the strange alien melody. Felt the comfortable warmth of contentment spread through him as the sun set on the place he now called home.


End file.
